House Rules
Write the text of your article here Ø Exp- 1, 2 or 3 exp points are given for easy medium and hard encounters respectively. 10 exp points always level you up. This rule is up to GM interpretation ONLY. REASONING: This makes each encounter feel more justified. Also it is much more simple than giving out actual exp as it is recommended Ø Multiclassing-''' There is no penalty for multi classing. REASONING:' Multiclassing is a great part of D&D and you should not be punished for attempting it. Ø '''HP-' Role your hit die until you get a result equal to or greater than your constitution modifier. Hit die are based on Pathfinder NOT D&D 3.5 REASONING: This makes you less squishy so I can throw move crazy shit at you. Also keeps you from being destroyed by rolling a 1 on your hit die. Ø Alignment-''' No alignment requirements unless the Gods are involved. An example would be that good necromancers and good assassins are allowed but good inflict clerics are not and vice versa. This rule is up to interpretation by the GM but if you have a GOOD reason to alter this just ask. '''REASONING: Alignment restrictions inhibit good roleplay. Ø Full Round Attack-''' You may move half your speed to make a full round attack. You may NOT move in this manner to do other full round actions such as casting a spell that has a full round duration. You can still take a 5-foot step in those instances like always. '''REASONING: This is mainly to beef up fighters and Monks and to give them more options. I think it is stupid that you can attack 50 times in one round in you move 5 feet or less but if you move 6 than you can only attack once. Also a fighter or monk that can only attack once per turn at high levels is a HERESEY. Ø Rewards-''' In addition to loot and exp I will give rewards for really cool stuff like describing your action in a descriptive and awesome manner or excellent role-play or attempting an unorthodox maneuver. These include: o A +1 to any role you so choose. Cash these in at any time after you have made the roll and before I have announced its result. Feel free to horde these. You can stack these on one role up to your ECL o An extra D6 to add to any role you so choose. You cannot stack these unless I feel like it and these are given only for extraordinary badassedry. o Cool titles, fame and fortune (you know, standard D&D stuff ) o '''REASONING: This Encourages better role-play. It also encourages you to do the unthinkable, ''which is cool. Unusually. '' Ø Classes-''' Classes are based off of the Pathfinder rules. Ignore anything that has to do with combat maneuver bonus or some such nonsense. Ø 'Preparing Spells-' Some classes require you to prepare spells daily. ''THIS RULE IS IN EFFECT.' REASONING: We normally do not do this and I have considered many other options but this rule really is not that big of a deal. Getting rid of it GREATLY over powers wizards. Ø Testing New Spells-''' If you are required to prepare spells daily, any new spell that you have learned recently can be spontaneously cast in place of one you have prepared. The term recently is up to GM determination, but generally I am thinking 1 session after you have learned the spell. REASONING': You may be less inclined to prepare a spell you have not cast before. You can test out new spells you have learned in this manner while preparing your tried and true spells. Ø '''Spells Known- '''You '''DO NOT' automatically know all the spells of the level you can cast, unless your class says you do. Wizards that level up may choose as many spells as is allowed in the Sorcerers Spells Known list in the Pathfinder Players Handbook. All other spells are learned from scrolls or spell books. You can buy these or find them or compare spells with other wizards. Also please note that spell books are dirt cheap in my campaign. REASONING: This is even more lenient than what the Players Handbook suggests. It is mainly for balancing reasons as well as the fact that learning spells from mysterious tomes found in forgotten dungeons is cool fluff. Also new spells are meant to be a type of loot rewarded to players. Ø RACES-''' Playable races are Orks, Elves, Humans, Halflings, Dwarves, Gnomes and Half-Elves and Ursurine. The stats of these races are different from those given in the PHB or the PPHB so beware. '''REASONING: Beefed up races, and fluff. Ø Attacks of Opportunity- I may get rid of these but they are in for now. I will compensate you for abilities that have to do with these if I decide to get rid of them. REASONING: I have not tested the game with out them but I suspect that it may make combat run faster and more smoothly. Ø Combat Speed-''' You will have a short amount of time to declare your action and then execute it. If you are casting a spell you may have a bit more time. You should spend the time up until your turn deciding your action. If I deem that you have spent too much time I will delay your action (You will be permanently lowered in that combats initiative order. '''REASONING: The PHB says that each turn is supposed to represent 8 seconds of battle. This rule will lead to faster and more enjoyable combat that feels more intense. Ø Combat Talk- 'You may not excessively discuss plans during combat. I may tell you to stop metagaming if this occurs. It is perfectly legal for you to yell something to a teammate during your turn. These should be more like “Throw me the rope!!” and less like, “Move to the back of the ogre and flank him as that will allow Johnny to use his sneak attack bonus on him and you and I will get flanking bonuses don’t worry he’s already used his Attack of Opportunity and so you will not provoke him if you leave that goblins threat zone oh and Linda cast ''true strike on Billy so he can hit the harpy that is carrying the crystal that is summoning all the Kobolds!!!!!!!” '''REASONING: More intense realistic combat with less metagaming. Also encourages you to come up with a battle plan before you reach a combat that will utilize all of your abilities. Ø 'FUN-' You are required to have at least the minimum amount of fun required for the session before I can dismiss you. Alternatively, I may replace this rule with the more favorable NO FUN ALLOWED rule which I have been tweaking for months now. I will have to see how things go before I implement this rule.